


Queliot drabble

by HoshiNoNe



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: Queliot week challenge 3 - Roommates/neighboursWhen Quentin moves into the physical kids cottage, Eliot is the first to welcome him.





	Queliot drabble

“Knock, knock.”

The new boy - Quentin Coldwater - looks up from his book and Eliot sighs.

A Fillory nerd. Of course. 

“A drink?” The boy takes the glass, holding it awkwardly as Eliot moves to sit on his bed. “Hey, I’m sorry about the chaos before. With Margo.”

Quentin shrugs. “It’s okay.”

“Do you like Brakebills so far?”

“It's better than what I had to deal with before.” Eliot raises his glass to that.

“Good to hear. As your new, hot neighbour I’d love to help you out with anything.”

“Thank you.”

Quentins tiny smile is quite adorable, Eliot muses.

“Anytime.”


End file.
